KCTV
Not to be confused with Korean Central Television. KCMO-TV 1953–1955 KCMO-TV signed on the air on September 27, 1953. The station was owned by the KCMO Broadcasting Corporation along with KCMO radio. It was originally an ABC affiliate with DuMont programming. A week after its launch, Meredith Broadcasting acquired KCMO-AM-TV and this merger was completed less than two months later. Kcmo53logo.jpg| kcmo53.jpg| 1955–1956 KCMO became a CBS affiliate on September 28, 1955, switching with KMBC-TV. kcmo55cbs.jpg|CBS affiliation promo (1955) 1955.jpg 1956–1962 Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_9.17.03_PM.png kcmonewsfilm.jpg|"News Film" slide (early 1960s) 1962–1964 1964–1970 In 1964, KCMO introduced a "5" logo that incorporated the CBS eye (sans the iris most of the time) within it. The Eyewitness News title for its newscasts was later adopted in 1966. 5725_8979_1899_2781.jpg| 1966-KCMO-TV-AD-BILL-CANNADY-TEN-OCLOCK-NEWS-in.jpg| kcmocamera.jpg|Logo on camera (late 1960s) Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_9.26.25_PM.png| 1970–1972 kcmo70logo.jpg Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_9.28.47_PM.png Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_9.28.37_PM.png Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_9.32.00_PM.png 1972–1980 70seyewitnessnews.jpg|''Eyewitness News'' open (1972–1976) Kcmonews70s.jpg|Newscast close (1972–1978) kcmopromo.jpg|Promo (1976) kcmoeyewitness.jpg|''Eyewitness News'' open (1976–1978) kcmonews78.jpg|''Eyewitness News'' open (1978) Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 11.29.19 PM.png|''Eyewitness News'' bumper (1978) kcmofriday.jpg|''Friday Fright Night'' bumper Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_11.32.22_PM.png|''Saturday Afternoon Movie'' bumper 1980–1983 kcmo80.jpg|Station ID using Frank Gari's "Hello" campaign (1980) kcmospace.jpg|"TV 5" logo (1981) kcmonews82.jpg|''Eyewitness News'' logo (1981) kcmonewscenter.jpg|''Eyewitness News'' center fridayfright.jpg|''Friday Fright Night'' bumper Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 9.22.40 PM.png|Station ID during the 1983 MISL Western Division Semifinals KCTV 1983–1990 On June 7, 1983, KCMO-TV changed its call letters to KCTV after its radio sisters were sold off. It also moved its operations to Fairway, Kansas; on the Kansas side of the market. The newscast title Eyewitness News remained until 1985, and became Kansas City's News (putting it line with the station's then-slogan "Kansas City's Television"). kctvneon.jpg|Neon version of logo kctv83.jpg|Station ID using CBS' "We've Got the Touch" campaign (1983–1984) 422544 308734309181965 1346776468 n.jpg|1983 Legal ID kctvnews83next.jpg|''Eyewitness News'' open (1983–1984) kctvnews83.jpg|''Eyewitness News'' close (1983–1984) Mm.png Article image 2.jpg|1984 Legal ID kctveyewitness.jpg|''Eyewitness News'' 5 p.m. open (1984–1985) Blocked Square- During & After.jpg|1985 Legal ID kctvnews85.jpg|''Kansas City's News'' open (1985–1989) kctv86.jpg|News team promo (1985–1989) Screenshot_2016-03-03-13-34-33_kindlephoto-94041249.jpg Screenshot_2016-03-03-13-34-41_kindlephoto-93923252.jpg 20151020 143549.jpg|1986 Legal ID kctvheart.jpg|Logo with slogan (1987) TVB logo.PNG|1987 Legal ID kctvnewsteam.jpg|Alternate ID (1988) Cbs1988.png|1988 Legal ID kctv89.jpg|Station ID/Newscast open (1989–1990) HTC logo.PNG|1989 Legal ID 1990–1993 kctv90.jpg kctvnews90.jpg|''Kansas City's News'' open (1990–1993) KCTV-Cinema5.jpg|"Cinema 5" open (1990) Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 12.52.43 AM.png|1990 Legal ID 1993–1999 The "Kansas City's Television" slogan and the'' Kansas City's News'' branding were retired in 1993. The title of KCTV's newscasts became News 5, thus adopting the station slogan "5 Stands for News"; that slogan lasted until 1997 when it adopted "Taking Action" as its slogan until 1999. kctvstandsnews.jpg|"5 Stands for News" station ID (1993–1997) KCTV News 5 1994.jpg r2kqkN.png|''News 5'' 5:00 p.m. end-of-intro title logo (1993–1997) Ctyrc6.png|''News 5'' 10:00 p.m. end-of-intro title logo (1997–1999) Kctvnews93.jpg|''News 5'' logo (1993–1997) kctvnews97.jpg|''News 5'' logo (1997–1999) kctvurl.jpg|Website graphic 1999–2002 In 1999, KCTV eliminated the "5" as their main logo and introduced a stylized "tower" with seismic waves. It represents the station's 1,042-foot transmitter tower at its former studios on East 31st Street on Union Hill south of Downtown Kansas City. During this time, the current newscast title KCTV 5 News was adopted. The slogan for this era was "News That Makes a Difference". KCTV late 90s-horizontal.jpg|Horizontal version of logo KCTV logo 2001.svg|Horizontal logo with website kctvnews99logo.jpg|Graphics used during news open kctvnews99.jpg|''KCTV 5 News'' 10 p.m. open (1999–2002) Kctvworld.jpg|''Around the World'' segment open kctvemail.jpg|Website graphic 2002–2011 In 2002, KCTV switched to a more traditional logo with a large italic "5". The colors were also changed to red, white, and blue (which were meant to be patriotic colors commemorating the first year anniversary of 9/11). The slogan during this period was "Live. Late-Breaking. Investigative." This same slogan was also used for sister station KPHO from 2002 to 2008. KCTV5_News.jpg|''KCTV 5 News'' logo (2002–2011) KCTV 5 logo.svg|Alternate logo with website domain kctv2002.jpg|Station ID (2002–2005) kctvnews2002.jpg|''KCTV 5 News'' 10 p.m. open (2002–2005) kctvnews2005.jpg|''KCTV 5 News'' 10 p.m. open (2005–2008) kctvnewshd.jpg|''KCTV 5 News'' open (2008–2011) 2011–2015 In 2011, the 2002 logo was given a slight update by having the edges of the box surrounding the "5''" rounded off. "It's Your News" became the slogan during this period. kctv_2011.jpg|''KCTV 5 News logo (2011–2015) kctvnews2011.jpg|''KCTV 5 News'' 6 p.m. open (2011–2015) KCTV Weather 2011.jpg|KCTV weather logo 2015–present On October 11, 2015, KCTV incorporated the CBS eye with the italicized "5" and updated the KCTV 5 News logo. In addition, the station also debuted the slogan, "KCTV 5 Stands for Kansas City". KCTV 5 News logo 2015.svg|''KCTV 5 News'' logo (2015–present) KCTV5News.png|Alternate version of KCTV 5 News logo (2015–present) kctvnews2015.png|''KCTV 5 News'' open (2015–2018) Video Category:Television stations in the United States Category:CBS network affiliates Category:Comet network affiliates Category:Former ABC network affiliates Category:Kansas City Category:Missouri Category:Meredith Corporation Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 5 Category:Television stations branded as channel 5 Category:1953 Category:1983 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953